Collection of one shots
by welshgleek
Summary: These are a collection of one shots, most will be smutty but some wont be. Puckleberry :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first hand at writing a collection of one shots so I hope you like them.**

**Seven minutes in heaven**

I enter Brittany's party which was in full swing. I was clad in my cheerio's uniform and went to join the rest of the Jocks at the party. I made my way over to see that they were finishing up the game never have I ever and most of them were at least tipsy if not the verge of being drunk.

I had had a few to drink before I left my house so I had alcohol running through my system also. I sat myself next to Quinn and waited for the game to finish, I had a glass of vodka and coke in my hand. When the game was finished I spoke up, "How about we play a game of seven minutes in heaven?"

Everyone immediately agreed and went and got an empty bottle so that we could spin.

For a while I was not picked at all the couples that were put into the cupboard were as follows...

Quinn and Finn

Santana and Brittany

Quinn and Sam

Mercedes and Brittany

Then it was Puck's turn to spin the bottle and it picked me.

He smirked and said, "come on Berry I'm going to rock your world."

He took my hand and led me to the cupboard under the stairs, everyone knew that I was not a virgin and so they were not shocked when I didn't even protest. We got into the cupboard and he turned on the light. He turned and faced me and I looked up at him and I kissed him hard on the mouth, he deepened the kiss and bit my lip which caused me to moan.

My hands reached up to his Mohawk and I started tugging on it while his hands were under my top and playing with my boobs. After a while I took off his top and he took off mine. With a quick snap of his fingers he unhooked my bra and muttered "fuck" when he took in the sight of my body, I'm not shy I know I have a good body because work hard for it.

His head bent down and he began to suck on my tit. It felt so good I was moaning and pushing my chest further into his face.

He pulled down my skirt and spanks in one swift movement while I made quick work at getting his jeans open. His fingers run through the slit of my pussy and he groaned at how wet I was. I tried to get more friction and was willing to ride his fingers if that's what it took.

"We don't have time to make this a long session babe so I 'm going to fuck you hard and fast ok baby," he husked out and I groaned loudly in response to him.

He entered my pussy in one swift movement and I shouted out "Oh God I feel so full!" and he began pounding into my pussy while holding me against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled him closer, he was hitting my spot every single time, I was close and I voiced this, as soon as I did he began rubbing my clit which quickly sent me over the edge dragging him along for the ride also.

"Oh fuck PUCCCKK!" I all but screamed out.

Once we were cleaned up we got ourselves back dressed and walked out of the cupboard as though nothing had ever happened.

**I hope you liked this one shot :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my second one shot I hope you like it :) let me know what you think.**

**CINEMA**

"Do you want to go to the cinema tonight babe?" Puck asks me.

"Yes Noah that'll be amazing," I answer him with a mega watt smile on my face.

"Great pick you up around seven?" he answers with a smirk on his lips.

"Ok great see you then," I say as the final bell of the day went.

I go home and shower; now I need to figure out what to wear.

First of underwear, I love feeling sexy around him and no doubt will tonight end up with us having sexy times.

I finally pick out a light pink bra with black lace going around the edge with matching pink thongs, I bought these when I last went to Victoria Secrets and I was yet to wear them, I hope Noah likes them.

Now for the outfit, I finally settle on a short black skirt, come fuck me heels and a pink tank top.

I complete my outfit with black pumps. I put natural make up on and curl my hair into loose curls.

By the time I am finished getting ready the doorbell rings. I am home alone so I dart down the stairs at about one hundred miles an hour.

I open the door after checking myself over for one last time.

"Hey beautiful," he greets me with an adorable smile.

"Hey there sexy," I retort. He takes my hand and we go to his truck. He kisses me hard on the mouth and then opens the door of his truck for me. I climb in and get myself comfy in my seat. By the time I have finished getting myself sorted, Noah is ready and is eye fucking me.

Once he's satisfied that I am safe he pulls off and we head to the cinema. When we get there he asks me what movie I want to see and I answer him by saying, "The lucky one."

"Ugh fine remind me next time not to let you pick the movie," he says in disgust. What he doesn't know is that I will find it just as boring and we will end up having cinema sex.

"Where would you like to sit?" the cashier asks.

And before Puck can answer I say, "The back row please."

We get our tickets and realise that we will be watching the film alone. About five minutes into the film I decide it's time to make my move. My hand rubs higher and higher until it reaches his crotch, I hear his breath hitch. I turn to face him and kiss him passionately on the mouth he deepens the kiss and our tongues begin to duel.

I straddle his hips and grind down onto his already hard dick. "Fuck" I sigh.

His hands trail under my skirt and he realises I'm wearing a thong he groans. "Fuck babe, don't start what we can't finish," he groans out.

"Remember the other day I said I wanted sex in the cinema, well here I am acting out that fantasy," I say with a sultry smile on my face.

"We could get caught," he says to me.

"That's part of the fun," I answer and start making out with him again his hands are touching my boobs.

"I'm so fucking wet for you," I moan.

He feels my thong and says, "Fuck you're dripping, I bet you can't wait for my hard cock in that tight hole of yours can you babe?"

I undo his jeans as my answer and he lifts his hips to help me get them down when they are by his knees he pulls my thongs aside and thrusts his rock hard cock into my pussy.

He starts of at a reasonable pace and then I all but scream, "Harder Noah, fuck me harder," and that's all it takes he is pounding into me at a fast and furious pace and I feel my walls tighten around his cock.

"I'm coming!" I shout.

"Me too babe," he answers and the room is filled with our moans and groans.

When we come down from our high we get back dressed, "That was what I expected and more babe," I say to him as my way of a thank you.

"Any time babe, what do you say about ditching this movie and going back to my house for some more sexy times then?" he asks.

"Hell yes." I answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one shot was requested by Veggie95 I hope you like it :)**

**LIFEGUARD PUCK**

Pucks POV

I am on my way to my new job as a Lifeguard in Lima's one and only swimming pool. My pool cleaning business is not going great and I needed the money so I applied and got the job. This should be great you hardly ever get anyone who needs help and I get to look at hot chicks in bikinis all day what's not to like?

I am now sitting in my lifeguard chair catching a tan and admiring those boobs that are covered by sorry excuses that they call bikinis.

I look over to the entrance and who walks in but Rachel Berry of all people, great now my eyes will be drawn to a God awful swimsuit that she will more than likely be wearing judging by her day to day clothes, and that will not be a good thing.

I turn my attention back to the amazing bodies that are out on this hot day. I hear a shout for help and look in the pool, someone had gotten themselves out too deep and was now drowning, and here was me thinking that it would be a nice quiet day.

I jump off of my chair and grab my lifeguard floater and run to the pool. Everyone had cleared out of the way by then so I hopped out and swam as fast as I could to the girl in trouble.

"It's ok I've got you," I say as I grip onto her waist. I help her get out and then I see her face for the first time.

"Berry?" I ask in disbelief, I thought she was perfect at everything.

"Noah? Thank you so much you have saved my life," she thanks me.

"Just doing what's in my job description. Are you ok now I need to get back on watch," I say to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she says and walks off.

The rest of the day goes without any hitches and 5p.m. comes along and it's time for the pool to close and everyone to leave. Just as I was about to leave Berry comes up to me.

"Thank you again for earlier, I got out of my depth and I panicked," she thanks me again.

"Like I said just doing my job," I reply.

"Well I've been thinking all afternoon about how I could repay you and the things I have been thinking about, well let's just say that it's a good job that these bikinis are absorbent," she says to me with a sexy as fuck smirk on her face.

"Oh and what might that be then babe?" I ask in a flirtatious tone.

"You'll have to come back to mine so that I can show you. My dad's are out of town for the rest of the week," she replies with lust filled eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask.

We go home to hers and let's just say that girl's mouth is talented in more than just talking a lot and singing. We had sex multiple times that night and over three times as many before her dad's got home at the end of the week.

She is so my girl now.

**I hope that this is ok; I didn't want this one to be smutty. Thank you for reading. Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone this prompt was given to me by mns1988 and the prompt was something like Puck is in love with Rachel and doesn't realise it until she is flirting with someone else. Let me know what you all think...**

"Fuck me harder Puck," I all but scream out.

He moans at my words and does what I demanded.

I am soon coming hard and fast and bringing Puck over the edge with me.

As soon as we came down from our highs, Puck got up off the bed and began to get dressed.

"Well, that was good, so I'm going now gotta get to the next house to clean their pool," he says and doesn't bother waiting for an answer he just leaves.

Me and Puck have a little arrangement, he cleans my pool and then he fucks me and then he leaves and goes to his next appointment. To be honest I'm a little fed up with him leaving so it's time to see if he really does care about me or whether he's just using me.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I walk into McKinley dressed in a pair of tiny denim shorts, a red crop top, red heels, wavy hair and natural make up and I do look hot even if I do say so myself.

I get to my locker and I can feel a lot of eyes checking me out so once I've finished in my locker, I turn around and strut up to Finn. He is turned on; I can tell by the way he is looking at me.

"Hey, Finn," I greet him with a sultry smile on my face.

"Hey, Rachel," he manages out.

"So Finn, I am free this afternoon after school, what do you fancy doing?" I ask in a flirtatious manner.

"Uhhh, I dunno what do you want to do?" he asks me.

"Well..." I begin to say but get cut off by Puck dragging me to the nearest supply closet, everyone is watching and I am trying to keep my look as innocent as I can rather than smug.

We get into the closet and he makes sure that the door is unable to get open.

He roughly claims my lips as his and we begin making out, his teeth tugging on my bottom lip roughly and then he soothes it with his tongue.

He almost rips my top while taking it off while I pull down my shorts. I go to take off my heels but he stops me telling me that the sex will be even hotter with them on.

He takes off his clothes too and begins to fist his cock to my red lace underwear clad body.

"God, Puck just fuck me already or I'm going to have to take care of it myself," I say to him and with that he unhooks my bra and literally rips off my panties. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, then he thrusts himself into my pussy hard.

"Oh God," I moan.

"You're mine," he groans out and begins thrusting into me harder. I meet him thrust for thrust.

"I am so ugh fucking close Puck," I manage out.

"Say my name Rachel," he demands.

"God Noah!" I scream out as I come.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine," he chants when he comes.

Once we finished getting dresses he says, "In case you didn't know you're my girl now, I have been blocking my feelings for you out up until now and now I realise that I really really like you and could possibly be in love with you," he confesses.

"Oh, Noah I feel the same way about you," I confess back and then we walk out of the closet hand in hand with satisfied smirks on our faces, everyone's mouths hung open and it was most definitely clear that they heard me and Noah having sex.

**Hope you liked...**


End file.
